Rin is a Girl For All Seasons
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sesshomaru is drawn into remembering why he fell for Rin to begin with. One shot
1. A Girl For All Seasons

Rin is a Girl For All Seasons

Rin stood on the stage, the stage set for the season of Spring, Rin lifted her hands steadily as she lifted the microphone to her mouth before her angelic voice sang.

"_I'll be yours in springtime when the flowers are in bloom.__  
__We'll wander through the meadows, in all their sweet perfume.__  
__And every night I'll hold you tight beneath that April moon.__  
__Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh__  
__I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through.__  
__Your girl for all seasons,__  
__'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you.__ "_

As she sings the spring flower petals float down around her, adding a spring nymph look to her already slim dress that bore the colors to the Land of the West. Sesshomaru felt a smirk grace his mouth as his Rin was doing splendidly.

"_I'll be yours in summer, when we're playin' in the sand.__  
__We'll spend the day together, makin' love and gettin' tanned.__  
__And on the beach at sunset, when we're walking hand in hand._

_Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh__  
__I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through.__  
__Your girl for all seasons,__  
__'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you.__ "_

The stage slowly shifts as the background changes to a beach scene. Sand scatters along the floor as Rin, barefoot, looks as if she is walking hand in hand with a Lover, her gaze meeting Sesshomaru's, he felt an uncomfortable presence settle in his aura.

"_If you fall in the fall, you'll see, September can be heavenly.__  
__If you fall, say you'll fall for me,__  
__When autumn leaves are fallin' from the trees."_

The scene changes to trees with falling leaves flittering about Rin's body. The colors making her dress seem to jump to life. Sesshomaru had to hide his mouth behind the back of his hand, he was supposed to be a cold hearted and cruel lord, not one who smiled.

"_I'll be yours in winter, when the snow is on the ground.__  
__I'll warm you through December, and I'll always be around.__  
__We'll kiss below the mistletoe, when Santa comes to town.__ "_

Sesshomaru's mind remembered that first kiss. Rin had not been expecting it as he kissed her beneath the mistletoe, a human tradition he was told. His gift to Rin had left her blushing a deep shade of red, for months she avoided his gaze. 'whoever would have thought a simple toy would make her blush so badly' he thought as he watched her.

"_Girl for all seasons, I'll be your girl for all seasons.__  
__Summer in sunshine, winter in snowflakes.__  
__Springtime in showers, falling in love.__  
__Summer, winter, spring, and fall__  
__Yes, I'll be everything to you."_

Rin's voice held out the last note softly, Sesshomaru left his seat before her voice ended. He was waiting for her behind the stage. Rin smiled at the audience as she made her way off stage. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm just outside her door and he pushed her into the room gently. "So Rin, did you enjoy teasing me with that dress you had on?" he asked, nuzzling his mate's neck.

"Never my Lord. That would not be teasing you, in fact, the true teasing would be admitting I have no panties on." Rin stated smiling. Sesshomaru growled in disapproval. His Rin, Out in front of an audience with no panties! Growling louder, he spun Rin around and bent her over the table. Lifting her dress at the back, his growl grew deeper as he discovered she id indeed have no panties on.

"I will have to punish you mate. I cannot have you teasing the males out there with your scent of arousal and no panties to cover it." He said, reaching into her table drawer, he pulled out the gift she avoided him on. A Black vibrator with a purple head and blue with red swirls around the shaft. Rin moaned softly as he turned it on low and ran it along the slit of her heat.

Sesshomaru smirked into the back of her neck as he slides the vibrator into her slowly. Rin tries to move her hips but finds Sesshomaru pulls the vibrator out and moves back. She whines in a submissive tone. He smirks and turns the vibrator up to the next level and moves it in and out of Rin a little faster. Rin whimpers as she tries to hold in her please. Sesshomaru withdraws it and places it on her clit as he grinds into her gently. "beg me Rin! Beg me for what you want." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Rin's please broke the silence an instant later, with a slight growl he tossed the vibrator aside and mounted his Mate in one hot thrust, Rin's cry piercing the room. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly as he held her in place for his thrusts. Rin's heat gripping him tightly made him groan softly. He leaned down over her as he panted in her ear, soft whines reaching her hearing. Rin's head snapped back to meet his gaze, 'He's never whined for me like this…' she thought.

'Maybe he wishes for me to be dominant.' Rin thought, as she gripped his hands and shifted so he was on his back, Rin seated on him in an instant. He gripped her waist aiding her movements as he groaned. Rin smiled as she ground down harder into her lord. Sesshomaru's gaze met hers as he gripped her hands and interlocked their fingers. Rin's hips shot back and forth as her cries entwined with his soft groans. Rin's release washed over her like a tidal wave, her body froze as she welcomed it, his grip tightened on her hands as his release burst into his mate hotly and in one fluid burst. Rin collapsed onto her Lord.

"I love you Sesshomaru. I have known that since you saved my life the first time." Rin said as she nuzzled into her mate. He smiled, He had known the whole time, he just needed to let her reach that choice alone.

"And I you my Beautiful mate. Whoever would have thought that you, a human would have been my salvation from a life of solitude." He chuckled before carrying her to the bed in her room and covering them both up.


	2. For A Moment

Rin was growing weary, she had been Sesshomaru's mate for 3 years and he had started changing. She did not know why he was doing what he was, but she couldn't get close enough to talk to him. He stopped coming to her room and started going to his main courtesan, Akemi. She had a beautiful face with lustrous black hair that shone brightly. Rin could understand why Sesshomaru would want her.

She did the only thing she could do while she was hurting, her only source of being free was skating in her rink that he had built in for her. She informe Kyoko and left her room. She slid her rink door open and stepped inside the chilly area. She sat on the bench and pulled her skates on and tied the laces tightly.

Stepping onto the ice, she started skating. As she skated, Kyoko set up some music for Rin to skate to. Rin started singing with the sing in her mind.

"**Lately I've been thinking about the ups and downs**

**We've been through together and how we almost lost our ground**

**We held on long enough to see all the good outweight the bad**

**And I'm thankful, so grateful for everything we have**

**But for a moment I thought I lost everything**

**For a moment, I forgot about our memories**

**Then I woke up and I realized how much you mean to me**

**For a moment I thought I lost you and me"**

Rin didn't realize that Kyoko had left and Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall watching Rin skate. He had known something was hurting her, He just wished he knew what. It couldn't be that she was hurting about his visits with Akemi for he had stopped them as soon as he mated Rin. His eyes watched her every move and he knew Rin would be the only one for him, he was angry that his work as Lord kept him from his Mate's side.

"**My first love, my first kiss I shared both of them with you**

**From the first time we locked eyes, I knew you and I would be the truth**

**But since then You've lied to me, I've lied to you**

**But we made up and I'm thankful so grateful**

**For everything we have**

**So beautiful that's what we are**

**I'm your sky, and you're my star**

**All the trials that we've been through **

**Only made us who we are today**

**Chorus"**

Rin hadn't known she was being watched as she did her routine for relieving her pain, which included triple jumps and the spins. She had just done a sit spin and Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her movements ever so gracefully.

"**You're connected to everything and everybody that matters to me**

**You're the center of all my charm without you I could not be**

**I thought I lost my best friend**

**My perfect world came to an end**

**But it was just a dream that felt like a reality**

Chorus"

Rin slowly came to a stop after her standing spin. That's when her eyes locked onto the amber ones standing there watching her. She skated to the bench and sat down, she pulled her skates off and placed her shoes back on. Standing she faced Sesshomaru. "Did you need me for something, My Lord?" She asked, not meeting his gaze fully.

Sesshomaru gripped her chin in his fingertips as he tilted her face to meet his gaze. "I would like to know what is causing you such pain Rin." He said, his gaze watching hers for a clue as to her feelings. He was unprepared for her pulling away and stepping past him. The sound of the door opening and closing behind her confusing him.

He turned and walked towards her room where he knew she would be and was surprised to hear her singing. He knew she could sing, but he hadn't heard her sing in years.

**A/N: THE NEXT PART (WHICH CONTAINS THE NEXT SONG) IS CHAPTER TWO. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER 2 TONIGHT AND WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER**


	3. Need You Now

Rin's soft voice filling her room and Sesshomaru's ears with her angelic sweet voice. He stood by her door in silence and listened.

"**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor**

**Reaching for the phone cause I can't stand to fight it anymore**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your m ind**

**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now"**

Sesshomaru had realized then that the times his phone went off and he was too busy to answer it, they had all been from Rin. He felt like such a jerk for what he had done to her without realizing he had done it.

"**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you would come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**chorus"**

He thought back to them nights, he would come rushing home just to be with her, he couldn't get enough of her. The feel of her skin, the taste of her mouth or the feel of her hands on his skin. He leaned his head down and truly felt the same pain he had caused her and it had become unbearable for him to continue the way things were.

"**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**I just need you now**

**Oh baby I need you now"**

Sesshomaru looked down the hallway to see Kyoko walking towards him, he shook his head and whispered for her to leave, Rin would have no company but him for the night. Kyoko turned and left. Sesshomaru slid the door open and stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Rin didn't even need to look up. "Yes My Lord?

"Rin, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am, I give you my word I was never with Akemi. I was working on papers and files for improving the Western Lands. I don't know what she said to you, but I will have her banished from here if you wish it Rin. YOU are my whole world, not her." Sesshomaru sat before Rin on his knees and took her hands in his. "Please believe me Rin, I never meant to hurt you. You are the last one I would ever wish to hurt"

Rin merely looked at him in silence, Sesshomaru could see the tears spilling down her cheeks, he gently wiped them away. "Don't cry Rin, I'm here now. I won't go anywhere, I even told my advisor that if anything comes up and they need me, to shoulder it for a few days, as I had a mate to make things up to. I intend to spend…..every…..minute….devoting myself…to your….indelectable….body" Sesshomaru said softly as he kissed parts of her body in between parts of his sentence.

He slowly undid her robe and slid it down her arms to reveal a golden colored bra and matching panties. He growled in approval at her choice in colors. He slid his hands along her sides before unclasping her bra and pulling it off, tossing it onto the ground. He gently pushed Rin back so she was laying down. "What does my mate wish of her lord?" He asked, his fingertips trailing her slim stomach, circling around her belly button.

Rin moaned softly. "I believe I wish for you to go down on me, my Lord" she said, watching him as his face kissed its way down her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button. His fingers gripped the panties and pulled them off slowly, he carefully parted Rin's legs and kissed up her legs to the heated center he had been eager to have.

Rin's moans made him smile as his tongue traced the outer lips of her heat. He delved his tongue in to push past and into her, making Rin arch her back gently. Her fingers slid into his hair as he used his fingers to part her, exposing her slickened clit. He sucked it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, knowing it would drive Rin crazy.

She begged for him to stop teasing her, each time she felt she would release, he would stop and pull back until her need died down. Then he would go back and start teasing her again. Rin felt the sudden burst of pleasure rising up within her, with a sudden cry of his name, her release swept through her leaving her trembling in the aftermath of it all. He slid up her body and nuzzled her neck. "I'm not done yet my mate." He whispered as he lifted his hips and sheathed himself within her welcoming heat.

Rin whimpered as her hands gripped his waist, legs wrapping around him. He pulled back and thrust in harder, his hands gripping her waist tightly. He groaned softly as he felt complete finally, he had missed sharing this with his mate, Rin let out a loud moan as he hit that spot within her that gave her a jolt of pleasure. He angled his hips to grind along her clit each time he thrust in. Rin whined in submission, Sesshomaru smiled, she only did that when she wanted a certain position.

He withdrew and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her hips upwards he sheathed himself back into her. He felt the control on his inner demon weakening, this was what Rin wished for. His hands gripped her waist, pinning her in place as he thrust harder, his hips slapping against hers as he leaned down and nipped her ear, making Rin whimper.

Rin cried out as her hips faltered, her release bursting and filling her with an indescribable pleasure she had not felt in years. Sesshomaru continued to pound into her a few more times before he stiffened, growling out her name as his own release spilled within her, his soft pants filling her ears as he thrust his hips a few times to push the rest of his seed into Rin. He whined softly as he nuzzled her neck, Rin lowered her hips to the bed, Sesshomaru withdrawing and lying next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Rin curled into his embrace as they lay there in silence. It was a few minutes before she broke it. "I want Akemi gone Sesshomaru. She causes too much trouble for us. She flaunts about saying how she has you in her bed every night while you abandon your poor clueless mate to solitude." Sesshomaru pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"I will see that she packs her belongings and leaves as soon as I am finished pleasing my mate." He stated as Rin buried her face into his neck. She finally knew that She had his love, not Akemi. And that was a fact she would relish throwing in her face when she was forced to leave the palace.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Rin whispered as she fell into sleep, her breathing evening out as her body snuggled closer to the warmth of her mate.

"I love you too Rin, never forget that" he whispered, kissing her forehead and following her into sleep.

**A/N: THERE WILL BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS WITH LEMONS IN IT, AS SESSHOMARU MUST MAKE UP FOR HIS ABANDONING RIN FOR SUCH A LONG TIME**


	4. Letting Go

Rin sat at her piano once again, Sesshomaru having left for a meeting. She realized she knew the perfect song, she had been feeling distant once more. He slept in separate rooms, never was home to eat dinner with her, and he certainly never bothered to talk to her. She found her only release to her pent up emotions was her music. She set everything up to record her song.

"_**I think I'm going to take it slow**_

_**And tell you things that are on my mind**_

_**Then you can drop me off at home for the last time**_

_**I only wanted you to know**_

_**That I always had the best of intentions**_

_**Look at what you put me through**_

_**Anything I would have done for you**_

_**But It's not how it used to be**_

_**When you and I **_

_**Were hooked on each other's dreams**_

_**Got stuck in reality**_

_**And you couldn't make everything feel alright**_

_**When I gave you the best of me**_

_**I never thought you'd give me a reason**_

_**To tell you I'm leaving**_

_**I ran out of patience when you started changing**_

_**And there's no tears left to cry**_

_**Kept on hoping we could find a way to make it real**_

_**And tell myself it's getting better**_

_**When it never will**_

_**And I would never want for you to be alone**_

_**It's so hard to tell you so**_

_**But I'm letting go"**_

She sat in silence for a few minutes playing the keys on her piano. She already had her things packed and Kagome was to pick them up. She would stop by his office and give him the tape close to the end of his work, so he could drop her off at home, her home.

"_**Now I'm not trying to regret anything**_

_**That I have done or the things I've said**_

_**Life has a way of making change**_

_**Like the seasons**_

_**Summer, spring, winter or fall**_

_**Sometimes I feel so alone**_

_**I wish you were there on special occasions**_

_**Feelings for you I can't hide**_

_**But I know better than to drop my pride**_

_**But It's not how it used to be**_

_**When you and I **_

_**Were hooked on each other's dreams**_

_**Got stuck in reality**_

_**And you couldn't make everything feel alright**_

_**When I gave you the best of me**_

_**I never thought you'd give me a reason**_

_**To tell you I'm leaving**_

_**I ran out of patience when you started changing**_

_**And there's no tears left to cry**_

_**Kept on hoping we could find a way to make it real**_

_**And tell myself it's getting better**_

_**When it never will**_

_**And I would never want for you to be alone**_

_**It's so hard to tell you so**_

_**But I'm letting go"**_

She sang as she realized just what she was doing, she was giving Sesshomaru up. The man who had always been the light of her life, the one who sheltered her from harm, the one who stole her heart.

"_**I've made up my mind**_

_**No more tears to cry**_

_**I didn't believe you each and every time**_

_**You said you changed**_

_**I knew that things would stay the same**_

_**It would only be right**_

_**If I went on with my own life**_

_**Kept on hoping we could find a way to make it real**_

_**And tell myself it's getting better when it never will**_

_**You know I would never want for you to be alone**_

_**It's so hard to tell you so**_

_**But I'm letting go**_

_**It's alright I don't want another try**_

_**Cause I'm letting go**_

_**You can leave, you don't even need to say goodbye**_

_**Cause I'm letting go"**_

As she slowly stopped playing she pressed stop on the recorder. After rewinding the tape, she put it into an envelope with a note and sealed it. She wrote his name carefully. She heard a horn honking and knew it was Kagome, after helping her move her things into the car, she was happy when Kagome said she would drop her off at Sesshomaru's office. A few minutes later, the building was in sight and Kagome pulled into the parking area and let Rin out. Waving, Kagome left as Rin turned to go into the building.

Seeing Kagura working at the secretary's position in his office made her shake her head, walking up, she stopped at the desk. "I am here to see my husband Sesshomaru." She said, knowing it would tick Kagura off. Her gaze snapped up to Rin's, her sneer all to apparent.

"Well well well if it isn't the unwanted bride. I can see if he wishes to see you but I can't make any guarantees." She said, smirking at the look of hurt in Rin's eyes. She dialed Sesshomaru's number. "Yes Mr. Taisho, your wife is here to see you. Of course, right away." She hung the phone up and gestured for her to enter his office. Rin closed the door behind her, her smile turned into a frown as he didn't even raise his head to greet her. Walking over, she set the envelope in front of him, his gaze finally meeting hers.

Rin looked at him, sadness in her eyes before she turned and walked away. Sesshomaru opened the envelope and played the tape while he read the note.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I realize by now that our marriage is incompatible, we never talk, we don't even enjoy meals together much less anything in common. I am sure you realize this and I will be waiting for you to explain if you wish to drop me off at home, I will be in the café area. I can't do this anymore, surely you see that. I just want to move on._

_Rin_

Sesshomaru looked at the time, normally he would work extra hours, but he felt he was unfair to Rin and needed to make up for it. He packed all his papers up and left them on his desk, as he left his office he informed kagura to cancel the rest of his appointments for the day. He stepped into the elevator and waited till it reached the ground floor, he walked over to the café area and saw Rin sitting at the table by the window. He walked over and sat down. "Rin…..I didn't realize how unfair I was being. I do not wish to end our marriage. " Rin stood up and left some money on the table for her drink and walked away. Sesshomaru following her to his car.

After helping her In, he got in on his side and started the car. Instead of taking her to Kagome's he took a left to go to their special place where they always went to talk. Parking the car beneath the sakura tree, he turned to face her. "Rin, talk to me please. I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry" Rin felt tears slide down her cheeks, she wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't.

"It will stay the same Sesshomaru. You know that, nothing changes. You only want it to change cause I want to leave. Nothing more" Rin said as she got out of the car and sat under the trees, petals floating around her. Sesshomaru realized at that moment, she had never looked more beautiful. He got out and sat beside her, pulling her onto his lap to hold her close as he nuzzled her neck. He kissed the mark on her neck gently.

"What can I do to ease your suffering Rin? Tell me and I will do it." He said as his hands slid along her back seductively. Rin all but purred when the heel of his hand pressed into her back where she considered it her weak point.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, I will try to update with next chapter as soon as possible. To anyone who wishes to flame, don't bother wasting time because it will be deleted.**


	5. Make-up (Heavy Lemon)

A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS MORE GRAPHIC LEMON IN IT THAN I NORMALLY PUT. FAIR WARNING, SO IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ, DO NOT FLAME THE FANFIC BECAUSE YOU WERE WARNED

Rin stood in front of her husband and mate. She looked up at him, her gaze filled with sorrow. "There is nothing you can do Sesshomaru. I need to be alone, you being here only makes it harder." She said before withdrawing. She walked into her room and closed her door. Moving slowly she sat in front of her piano and started to play once again, finding solace in music.

"_**Deliver me, out of my sadness**_

_**Deliver me, from all of the madness**_

_**Deliver me, courage to guide me**_

_**Deliver me, strength from inside me**_

_**All of my life, I've been in hiding**_

_**Wishing thee was someone just like you**_

_**Now that you're here, now that I've found you**_

_**I know that you're the one to pull me through**_

_**Deliver me, loving and caring**_

_**Deliver me, giving and sharing**_

_**Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing"**_

Rin played and sang as softly as ever, her sorrows lifting as always when she played, unknowing that Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were on the other side of her door listening. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and he tried his best to ignore Inuyasha's glare.

"_**All of my life, I've been in hiding**_

_**Wishing thee was someone just like you**_

_**Now that you're here, now that I've found you**_

_**I know that you're the one to pull me through**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Oh Deliver me**_

_**All of my life, I've been in hiding**_

_**Wishing thee was someone just like you**_

_**Now that you're here, now that I've found you**_

_**I know that you're the one to pull me through**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Oh Deliver me**_

_**Won't you deliver me"**_

She slowly came to a stop. She wiped the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She kept wondering why Sesshomaru kept hurting her, what had she done to deserve such treatment. She placed a hand on her stomach and wished she could offer her unborn baby a better life, but without a father it would be very difficult. She started to play a second song, one her mother always played and sang for her.

"_**Beautiful child**_

_**Beautiful child**_

_**You are a beautiful child**_

_**And I am a fool once more**_

_**You fell in love when I was only ten**_

_**The years disappeared**_

_**Much has gone by since then**_

_**I bite my lip, can you send me away**_

_**You touch **_

_**I have no choice**_

_**I have to stay**_

_**I had to stay**_

_**Sleepless child**_

_**There is so little time**_

_**Your eyes say yes**_

_**But you don't say yes**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**You say it will be harder in the morning**_

_**I wait for you to say just go**_

_**Your hands held mine so few hours**_

_**And I'm not a child anymore**_

_**I'm not a child anymore**_

_**I'm tall enough to reach for the stars**_

_**I'm old enough to love you from afar**_

_**Too trusting yes**_

_**But then women usually are**_

_**I'm not a child anymore**_

_**No I'm not a child, oh no**_

_**Tall enough to reach for the stars**_

_**I will do**_

_**As I'm told**_

_**Even if I never hold you again**_

_**I never hold you again"**_

She once again slowly came to a stop, only this time her tears could not be held back as sobs filled the room. Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha and Kagome away as he entered Rin's room silently, closing and locking the door. Rin only felt his presence moments before his arms came around her, his face buried into her neck. "Rin, I am truly sorry. I do not wish to lose you. Please. Talk to me." Rin leaned back slightly before pulling away and sitting on her bed. Her gaze meeting his across the room.

"what am I to you? You treat me like a slave and when I get fed up and try to leave you wish to treat me like a wife only to keep me there. I am not happy Sesshomaru and you don't care. I LOVE you with everything I am and you keep treating me like this. I can't do this." Rin said as she turned to hide her tears into the pillow. Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed behind her, desperate to treat her like a queen this time around. He pulled a few items from his coat and set them on the bedside table.

He stood only to pull off his jacket and shirt. He gently pulled Rin's shirt off and had her stand so he could pull off the remaining clothes, he then told her to lie on her stomach. Rin complied only due to her curiosity, she had never seen him like this. She felt something on her back and looked over her shoulder only to see it was massage oil. Rin laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes as his warm hands slowly massaged the oil into her back, traveling down her sides and up her spine. Sesshomaru slowly parted her thighs and glided his fingertips along the outer edges of her core, Rin moaned softly as his claw brushed her clit. Sesshomaru smiled as he continued massaging her back. He slowly slid his hand between her thighs and pressed the tips of his fingers along her core gently rocking his hand in a slow circle, he growled softly as her hips moved against his hands in welcome.

He parted the lips to her core with one hand and slid a finger deep into her to test her readiness, her moan nearly his undoing. He glided his finger in and out slowly as his thumb brushed her clit in a constant motion. Rin's hands dug into the sheets as her moans increased. She whispered his name as he withdrew his hands, carefully turning her around so she was on her back. He poured some oil on her still slim stomach and started massaging it in. his hands caressing her breasts, thumbs brushing along her nipples. Rin's hand grabbed one of his wrists and moved his hand between her thighs as she rocked her hips against his hand, moaning softly.

Sesshomaru pressed his hand against her harder as he leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around it gently. He released it and moved his lips up her body to kiss her gently. "You have only to ask Rin, I am your slave this night." He whispered against her lips. Rin's eyes opened at that and met his amber eyes, she moved his hand aside and sat up to undo his pants, he pulled back long enough to discard them. Rin pulled him to her, pulling his body between her parted thighs, meeting his lips in a kiss as passionate as she could give. He lifted his hips and slid into her smoothly, swallowing her whimper. He leaned upwards to watch her face as he slid out of her body only to slide back within her. Her hands gripped his lower back as he could feel her nails digging in gently with each thrust in.

Leaning down he kissed her gently. "My beautiful Rin, your eyes are so beautiful when they are filled with desire and pleasure" he whispered as he increased his pace, Rin matching her hips to his. Sesshomaru groaned when he felt one of Rin's legs curl around his waist to force him deeper within her. That was when he lost control, his eyes bled red as he grasped her leg and forced it to her side, opening her further for his harder thrusts. Rin cried out as the new position angled his thrusts to keep direct contact with her clit.

"You are Mine Rin. No one else's." Sesshomaru growled as Rin could feel the pounding thrusts pushing her closer and closer to the release she had been denied for so long. All she could do was grab onto him and hold on as he took her closer and over that mind shattering release that had her crying out his name, Sesshomaru whimpering Rin's name as he spent within her, whining as he forced himself as deep as possible to ensure all his seed burst within Rin. He slid from her body and laid next to her, pulling her to his side and covering them with the blanket. Rin turned and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sesshomaru. Always and Forever" She whispered, her heart filling with happiness when he whispered the words back to her. Rin slid on top of him and leaned down to kiss him deeply as he lifted her hips only to impale her onto his hardened erection once more, Rin let out a small whimper as her hips rocked back and forth instantly. "I'll never get enough of you Sesshomaru, never" she whispered as she felt herself tighten around him, the pressure of him stretching her filling Rin with a new sense of pleasure made her moan as she moved her hips faster. Sesshomaru rolled his hips into her, the intensity of the pleasure made her lean on his chest. His grip on her waist lifted her and placed her on her hands and knees, he gently pushed her so she lay flat on the bed.

"This is something all new Rin, and I share it with you, my mate." He whispered into her ear as he slid her thighs apart and thrust back into her, Rin cried out as her hands clenched the sheets tightly. "Does that feel okay Rin?" His hands gripped her waist as he thrust deeper within her.

Rin whimpered as she moved her hips to get closer to him, he lifted his hips and plunged into her harder. Rin lifted her hips slightly only for him to slap her ass. "I did not tell my Bitch to raise her ass" he growled, Rin whimpered in Inu. **'Please Mate?' **Sesshomaru's demonic side purred in pleasure, Rin was learning the Inu language very well. He growled back in approval. **'Yes Mate, Lift your ass for your Alpha'**

Rin lifted her hips as Sesshomaru held her tightly, pounding into her harder each time, reveling in the cries he wrung from her. It had been too long since he had his mate and he intended to fix that.

**(Meanwhile In Kagome's Room)**

"Wow…..I hope Rin will be ok Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sounds like he is going pretty rough on her" Kagome said as her boyfriend nuzzled into her. She leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her.

"She will be fine Kagome. It sounds worse than it is because it has been a while since they last mated and when a demon goes that long without claiming his mate, his control weakens and believe me…..Rin is loving it" he whispered.

(Back to Rin's Room)

Sesshomaru had broken Rin's desk as he slammed her onto it face down, his hips plunging her into unbroken half almost violently as Rin whimpered, her body filled with shattering pleasure as he brought her closer and closer to release. He whined softly as he pounded into her harder, 'Come mate, Cum for your Alpha' Rin gripped the corner of the desk as she screamed, riding out her release, Sesshomaru whined almost painfully as his own release was once more spent within Rin. She whimpered as she felt his hot release fill her, bringing her to another release, Sesshomaru helping her to ride it out as his fingers swiftly rubbing her clit as he sank his fangs into her neck, remarking her.

As the euphoria slowly faded, Sesshomaru withdrew and carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her up. Kissing her forehead he decided to take a shower and then clean up her room. He smiled as he realized that it was a start in making up for all the wrongs he did to her.

**A/N: THIS IS THE END TO THIS CHAPTER FOR NOW, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, MIGHT NOT BE FOR A FEW DAYS AS I HAVE ANOTHER 8 PM NIGHT OF WORK AND BY THE TIME I GET HOME I AM EXHAUSTED!**


End file.
